Cookies
by Abandoned Works
Summary: Nyx was trying to turn a new leaf. She was determined to be one of the good guys... Until Red X came along, pulling her back in. (STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION, SEE DETAILS INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This work is abandoned. However, it is up for adoption, so if by the end of this you are inspired, feel free to check out my profile and PM me, and we can work something out :)**

* * *

I was once an awful person.

I found it fun. I liked to steal, and fight; sometimes, I hurt people. It was all fun and games for me. After all, I wasn't the one getting hurt.

I was long gone - a lost cause. I became one of the most wanted. Heroes like Superman tried coming after me, but I always managed to get away. Except for one time.

There was one man who managed to capture me. But instead of turning me in, he took me under his wing. He taught me how to be a better person, how to use my special skills to help people.

Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, saw something in me that no one else did. After he was sure that I had been turned good, and no longer wished to get people, he called a friend of his.

Robin, he said. The leader of a group called the Teen Titans. I had heard of them, of course - actually, I was warned about them, a long time ago.

Bruce called this Robin guy, and next thing I know, I'm shipped off to Jump City. Techniquely, I'm free to do as I wish. I can live a normal life, or I can be an average superhero. The Teen Titans were there to keep an eye on me, to make sure I don't rebel or anything.

Honestly, I had every intention to stay good. I had grown to respect Bruce, and I didn't want to let him down.

But you can't help being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't help who you meet. I guess I could have had more self control. I guess I should've seen it all coming. But I'm a teenage girl - hormones and all that crap. Besides, no one can help falling in love. No one can blame me for anything after that.

I should have a right to do as I please. And I do have that right.

So why shouldn't I go back to the dark side? Why should I have left that side in the first place? Why surround myself with goody two-shoes now?

Besides; I've been told the dark side has cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the airport, my big, black sunglasses covering my face, and my raven hair whipping around me wildly. I tugged my black trench coat tighter around me, and I glanced around, searching for the team that would lead me to my new life.

I spotted a small crowd, and standing on my tip toes, I could see the strangely dressed teenager. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my suitcase, and rolled it towards them. I tried fighting through the crowds, but the fangirls just shoved me away.

I glared, and could feel my red eyes flash. "Hey!" I shouted, causing all the girls and surrounding people to stop and stare. "Get out of my way, before I make you." My eyes flashed again, illuminating the shades, and immediately the crowd dispersed.

The boy with spikey black hair and a cape glared at me - Robin, I assumed. "You're supposed to be laying low," he reminded, and I shrugged.

"It's kind of hard," I told him, lowering the glasses and pointing out my blood red orbs. Those, my deep black hair and all black clothing was basically a neon sign. Except... darker. "So, where am I going? _Batman_ said he had everything set up."

Robin nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. He took me outside, to where a red motorcycle was waiting. He hopped on, pulling a helmet on, and offering another to me.

"Nice ride," I complimented, "but I don't do wheels."

The superhero raised an eyebrow, and after a few moments of a stare down, I huffed, and plopped down behind him, snatching the helmet.

Some of the fangirls glared in envy, and I smirked, waving at them in a 'toodle-loo' way. "Alright, Cape Boy," I sighed, hesitantly holding into his torso, "let's go."

He revved the engine dramatically, and I rolled my eyes as we shot off, heading directly to the bustling city. My tench coat flapped behind me, and I worried that my wings would be seen.

It was a five minute drive to the hotel, and I gasped at the fifteen story building. It was glass, and in front of us was a revolving door. Leaving my suitcase with Robin, I dashed off the bike, and ran into the doors, spinning around until Robin yanked me out on the other side. He shoved my bag into my arms, before pulling out a card key from his pocket.

"Can you act normal, please?" he huffed, leading me to an elevator. Inside, he slid the card into a slot, and hit a button for the penthouse.

"Normal is boring," I shrugged.

He shook his head. "Bruce has you in the penthouse for now. Don't get too excited, it's just until you get a job and your own place; so don't get comfortable."

"Relax," I told him, waving my hand. "I'm only here until you guys are sure I'm not going back to the dark side. As soon as I get the okay, I'm out of here. I'm thinking England or something."

I grinned as he shook his head, and shrugged out of my trench coat. My small black wings fluttered, and I smiled. My halter top had a low back, so my wings wouldn't break, but my black skinny jeans were too tight.

"You can't just walk around like that," Robin scolded, and I sighed, bringing my long raven hair around my shoulder.

"Well you can't expect me to wear a coat 24-7," I shot back.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, revealing a red door with small potted plants on either side. I stepped out after the hero, and watched as he slipped the card key into the door.

"There are cameras," he said, glancing back. "You're going to have to be careful."

"Humans," I snorted, stepping around Bird Boy to enter the penthouse. "Your cameras are weak - they don't show anything that they don't understand." I flapped my wings as I smirked, and turned to take in the room.

The sitting room alone was massive, if not a little overdone. White fluffy carpet ran throughout the room, and black leather couches created a semicircle surrounding a fireplace and a massive flat screen hanging on the wall. A chandelier hung above my head, and the off white walls were covered in artistic black and white photos of the city.

"Not too shabby," I nodded, draping my coat on the back of the couch.

Robin had an icy look, and kept his hand on the door knob. "If you need anything, you have the number to the tower. And don't forget to call Bruce - he wants a full report every night for at least two weeks." He sighed, and stepped back into the hall. "Stay out of trouble, Nyx. The team is prepared to lock you up at a moments notice, and even I'm having trouble trusting Bruce's judgement right now."

"I was given plenty of opportunities to run away," I spat. "If I wanted to go back to that life, don't you think I would have gone by now?"

Bird Boy nodded. "I'll be by in the morning to check in on you."

And then he left, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

Finally, I was left alone. I didn't have cameras tracking my every move. I had a life - well, could have a life.

I stepped over to the large window, and looked down, seeing the leader of the Teen Titans exit the building. I watched him leave before I grabbed my trench coat, and ran to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly until the doors dinged and slid open.

I pushed my sunglasses back over my eyes as I was released back into the main lobby. The concierge have me a worried look as I walked over, but other wise remained calm.

"Can I help you, Miss Nyx?" he asked. He was a blonde, with deep green eyes and his hair swooped to the side.

"Can you call me a car?" I asked. "I think I'm going job hunting."


	3. Chapter 3

The car dropped me off in front of a pizza parlor with a HELP WANTED sign, and the driver promised to pick me up in two hours.

I adjusted my sunglasses, and tightened my coat, before stepping inside the parlor.

"Hi!" a girl chirped, grinning and holding a notepad and pen. She had bright, Kool Aid red hair, and shining blue eyes. "I'm Katherine! Would you like a table or booth?"

"Actually," I said, starting to question my decision, "I was wondering about the help wanted?"

Katherine's eyes widened, and her smile grew brighter. "Great! I'll go get Liz!"

The red head disappeared in a flash, and I sighed, leaning against the wall. I didn't want a job. _Bruce_ wanted me to get a job, so I guess I didn't have a choice.

Katherine reemerged, with a blonde woman in tow. She had light blue eyes, and a small nose.

"Liz, this is, um..." Katherine trailed off, and I stepped forward, offering a hand.

"I'm Nyx," I told them.

"Right, Nyx!" Katherine smiled. "Nyx, this is Liz, the manager."

Liz tilted her head as she stared at me, and slowly shook my hand. "So, you want a job?"

"That's the plan, yeah." I nodded, and fiddled with my sleeves.

"Do you have time for an interview?" she asked after glancing around at the nearly empty restaurant.

 _The driver gave me two hours. Of course I have time for an interview_. "Sure."

"Alright then." Liz nodded, and motioned me to follow her to a nearby table. "Kat, can you get us a drink?"

Katherine nodded, smiling. "The usual?" Liz nodded, and the hyper girl turned to me.

"Water, please," I said, remembering my manners.

I sat down across from the blonde, who leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You look familiar," she stated. "Have we met before?"

 _Crap_. "Nope. I just moved here from Gotham."

"You ever had a job before?" she asked.

"Not like this, no," I told her. "I was a P.A. back home."

"For whom?"

I smirked confidently, and Katherine came over with our drinks. I waited until she was gone before leaning forward. "Bruce Wayne."

Liz blinked. "Yeah, right," she growled. "If you want this job, you better be serious. I don't have time to deal with stupid jokes."

I raised my eyebrows as I looked around the empty place, but Liz didn't respond. "What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked.

"Who would leave a job as the richest man in the worlds P.A.? That, or you were fired," she snorted. "Besides, how old are you? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen," I said calmly, and rested my chin on my clasped hands. "And techniquely, I _did_ quit, although if I had a choice, I'd still be there. Would you like my referrals?"

Liz's eyes narrowed as she nodded. Katherine appeared like magic, holding out her notepad and pen for me.

Not breaking eye contact, I took the writing utensils. "Let's see...," I murmured, tapping the pen on my chin. "Mr. Bruce Wayne... Clark Kent..." I write down three names and numbers - Batman, Superman, and Wonderwoman.

Bruce would give me the best review. Clark would say how much effort I put into my tasks. Diana... well, she would say the rest, mostly because she just didn't want to deal with me anymore.

I slid the paper over to Liz, who stared at the numbers in almost shock.

"How do I know these aren't fake?" she asked.

"Why are you so cautious?" I countered.

"We _are_ in Jump City," Katherine spoke, looking around nervously. "We have almost as many bad guys to deal with than Metropolis."

I blinked. "Do you think I'm some creep?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Liz sighed. "Alright, I'll give these numbers a call after the interview.

"You can call them now," I told her. "Bruce has a conference call in a couple of hours, anyway."

"You know his schedule?" Liz scoffed.

"No. I just know every Friday at two, he has a conference call with his branch in New York." I shrugged, and took a sip of my water. "It's a weekly thing."

Liz nodded, still looking suspicious.

I sighed. "I'll call them if you want, and give you the phone after they answer." I pulled out my cell, and Liz shook her head.

"I'll do it after the interview," she repeated. "If you were hired, what hours could you work?"

"Anytime you need me," I shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

Liz gave a soft glare, and moved on to the next question. She continued the interview normally, and I answered as calmly and politely as possible. Katherine would pop by every once in a while, sitting down to listen or refilling our drinks.

About twenty minutes later, I was done. I stood up and swept my hair over my shoulder, ready to leave and go to bed despite the early hour.

"One more thing," Liz called," if you are hired, you'll have to wear the uniform."

I glanced at Katherine's red Polo and khaki pants and grumbled.

"Are jackets allowed?" I questioned, fidgeting with the sleeves of my coat.

"You can buy a company warm up." Liz raised an eyebrow. "But it gets hot in here, so we don't usually wear them."

I nodded, and began walking towards the door. "You have my number?"

Liz nodded, waving the piece of paper with Bruce, Clark, Diana and my's number. "Expect a call from us soon."

With a smirk and nod, I was out the door. I still had an hour and a half until I was picked up, so I wandered down the street, searching for another option of employment. As much as I hated the idea of getting a job, I had to, for Bruce.

I went to the nearest retail store, and asked for an application.

"We aren't really hiring right now," the guy told me. He had a dark complexion, and black hair.

"That's alright," I said. "I'm just kind of applying all over right now."

He shrugged and handed me a piece of paper.

I walked out of the store, finding an ice cream shop next door. I pulled out a five from my pocket, and ordered a milkshake from the younger teen at the register.

While I was waiting, the phone in my pocket buzzed, and I pulled it out, confused.

The only person who would willingly call me would be Bruce or Wilfred.

"Hello?" I answered, nodding my thanks to the teen as she handed me my order.

 _"Nyx, I just got a call from a pizza parlor."_

I sighed and sat down at a table. "They really called you?" I asked. I pulled out a pen, and began filling out the application for the retail store.

 _"I don't want you to work there."_

I froze, and blinked. "Wait, what? Bruce, you were the one who wanted me to get a job, remember?"

 _"You're supposed to be making up for the crimes you committed, remember?"_ His tone was firm, and I pressed my lips together. _"Find a job that will help you do that."_

"Like what?" I demanded. "I told you I wasn't going to join your old buddy, and I don't want to follow your line of work." Bruce was silent, so I continued. "Besides, ever since you took me in, I've been a target. If I draw attention to myself, I could gain the attention of some old friends. You wouldn't want _that_ , would you?"

 _"You don't want to spend the rest of your life taking orders, do you?"_ he countered, and I huffed.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

 _BOOM._

And I had my answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoke filled my lungs, and I coughed violently, along with everyone else in the shop.

I could faintly hear Bruce yelling at me over the phone, but I couldn't locate the device to answer him.

"Everyone, put your hands up!" someone shouted, and I could almost laugh.

Someone was robbing an ice cream parlor? They used a _bomb_ to do it? This guy had issues.

The smoke cleared slightly, and I saw a guy in a skull mask and black suit with a red X on the chest. He strolled to the register, where the poor worker was visibly shaking.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted. "Let's see... I'll have a chocolate cone, and all your money."

I couldn't help it. I laughed, earning the attention of the robber, employees and customers.

"Problem, miss?" The guy stepped towards me and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." I stepped foward as well, and raised my eyebrows, putting a hand on my hip. "You set off a bomb to rob this place? That's low. Not to mention, pathetic."

The guy shrugged. "I was paid to put on a good show. Do you not like it?"

"Not particularly."

"Everyone's a critic," he sighed, and turned back to the register. "Now, where were we?"

I narrowed my eyes, and stepped forward. "Excuse me? We were having a conversation."

"Listen, Sweet Cheeks, I got a job to do, okay?" He seemed annoyed, although I couldn't quite tell because of his masked features.

"And I have an objection." I swung my foot out, catching the villian off gaurd, and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Almost immediatly, he was back up and sending a punch my way, which I easily dodged. He kicked at my head, and I had to duck to avoid his foot. I felt the air move as I barely missed the hit and had to quicken my pace so I didn't get slammed to the ground.

I could hear sirens, and panicked - I may not be a villian anymore, but my mug shots were still posted everywhere.

Tired of playing defense, I lunged forward, aiming a punch to the gut. A flash of red had me sprawled on the ground with my arms bound to my sides by a sticky red substance.

"Nyx?" I heard, and glanced around to see the Teen Titans barge into the parlor.

"It's about time you guys showed up," I growled, struggling with the weird red ropes.

Robin looked between me and the thief before shouting, "Titans, go!" While his team mates went after the bad guys, Robin raced towards me. "This isn't helping you out any, you know," he muttered, taking a bird-arang to slice at the bindings.

"Yeah, well, some guy interrupted my snack," I stated, "I had to do something." Robin glared and I held up my hands. "Sheesh, it was a joke. I'm not _that_ selfish."

"Help the other citizens out of here," he ordered, and ran join his team.

I rolled my eyes and stood, running to the closest people - a young mother and her toddler. The mom was cradling her ankle, and from the way it was twisted, I guessed it was broken. The little boy had tears in his eyes, but he held himself together pretty well; he kept his tears at bay, his shoulders back, and stood in front of his mother protectively, despite her protests. Maybe he wasn't a toddler. Who knew? I was never good with kids.

Nonetheless, I helped the mother stand, and grabbed the little boys hand. "Come on, Superman," I said, and half carried the mom out the door.

Police were waiting and rushed to help when we emerged from the smoke. Someone tried to grab me and throw an orange blanket over my shoulders, but I pushed them away and went back inside. I had orders, and Bruce was counting on me.

For the most part, the smoke was gone, and most people had escaped outside. The few people left were video taping the fight with their phones. I grabbed my own device and saw the many missed calls from Bruce; I ignored them for now, and grabbed the stragglers by the wrists and dragged them towards the door.

There was a loud _snap_ , and red smoke filled my vision. I held my breath as we exited the parlor, and finally accepted the help of the police. Someone wrapped the shock blanket around me despite my protests, and I was pulled over to an ambulance for a check up.

"I'm fine," I insisted, pushing back the paramedics.

"Miss, you just escaped a war zone," one of them said. " _Twice_. You need to be looked at."

"I wouldn't call that a war zone," I muttered as a blinding light was shown into my eye.

After a few minutes, an officer walked over with Robin behind me. "Ma'am, I'm Detective Grate. Can we have a moment to speak, please?" He was an older man, tall, fit, and salt and pepper hair. His eyes were grey, and stereotypical sunglasses hung from his shirt collar.

My eyes flickered to the teen superhero before nodding nervously. The medic left us, and I pulled the blanket closer to me, playing innocent.

"There's no need to be nervous," the detective assured. "We're getting statements from everyone. I just need to ask a few questions."

"Why is he here?" I asked, nodding to Robin, who raised his eyebrows in a daring mannor.

"He's here by his own request," Grate explained. "I can ask him to leave, if that's what you want."

I thought about it. It would make Robin furious, and that would be hilarious. But he would go to Bruce, and I'd be in huge trouble. So instead, I shook my head. "He's fine."

Detective Grate nodded, and pulled out a notepad and pen. "What was your name?"

I glanced at Robin, who shrugged. "Nyx," I said calmly, watching the mans reaction. There was none.

"The other witnesses said you stood up to Red X-"

"Who?" I asked.

"The man who, uh, robbed the place."

I nodded. Who called themselves Red X? "What about it?"

"The medics also said you raced into the building after saving a mother and son to help more people."

I nodded. "I was just doing what was expected of me." My eyes cut to Robin, who shook his head in annoyance.

"Miss-"

"Nyx is fine," I interrupted. I never liked titles.

"Right, Nyx... The police force is looking for more officers. You have a recommendation from the Teen Titans, and with your actions here today, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to send in an application."

I blinked. "Is that even allowed?" I asked. "I mean, don't I need to attend some police academy place?"

Grate chuckled. "Of course, you would have to go through training. We don't let just anyone join the force without it. Have you seen this place?"

My eyes traveled to the smoking building and smirked. "I suppose not."

My phone rang loudly, the shrill noise making me flinch. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. My, uh, guardian is probably getting worried."

I took a deep breath before hitting the green button.

"Hi, Bruce."

" _Hi? That's all you have to say? What happened?"_

"The ice cream shop kind of... blew up," I muttered.

" _What happened_?" he repeated, and I launched into the story of Red X.

"But the Titans showed up, and everyone got out safely. I was actually just speaking with a detective when you called."

" _And you answered the phone while speaking to him?"_

"Um... maybe?" I sighed and sent an apologetic look to to Detective Grate. "Listen, we're talking about... things. I'll call you back."

" _Nyx_ -"

I hung up.

"Sorry, Sir," I smiled. "About your offer... I'll take it."

After the detective wrote down my contact information, Robin dragged me to the other Titans. The looked at me manacingly, and for a moment, I was thankful that I was no longer a villain. They weren't near as threatening as the Justice League, but I still wouldn't want to meet them on a bad day.

I knew from past research that the robot was Cyborg, the green kid Beastboy, the red head Starfire, and the depressing girl was course, I knew Raven from our toddler days. All demons knew each other other one way or another. The team was sending me weary looks, even the alien girl, whom I had heard was always optimistic.

I tipped an imaginary hat and winked. "Hello, Titans," I greeted. "You know, when I imagined us meeting, I pictured a _very_ different setting."

"Knock it off, Nyx," Robing sighed, before turning to the others. "Guys, this is Nyx. Nyx, the Titans; Cyborg, Be-"

"I know who they are," I interrupted. "You guys are kind of famous, you know."

He huffed. "Anyway," he continued, "I thought it would be a good idea for everyone to officially meet."

"And by you thinking it was a good idea, you actually mean Batman," I stated. "You don't have to tip toe around it. I know he's the brains of the operation; he always is."

"He also wanted you to meet us so that you could second guess any thoughts of going rogue."

Ravens words made me freeze. I knew the Justice League didn't trust me - not completely, anyway. But Bruce? Of every person on this Earth, he was the one person that I respected. The one person that I would never turn my back on. This shouldn't have been a surprise; I knew from day one he never truly trusted me. I knew he never would.

But hearing it out loud... It hurt more than it was supposed to.

"Bats has trust issues," I shrugged. "To be honest, I think he still kind of questions Flash. Not because he's not trustworthy, or anything, it's the whole 'he-could-get-lost-in-his-own-home' thing."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I heard Robin mutter.

I ignored him, and checked the time on my phone. "Listen, this was great and everything, but my driver's supposed to be here. I need to go." I turned to walk away, but at the last moment, I froze,and turned back to Raven. "Oh, and, my dad says hi. If you ever grow tired of the humans, our door is always open." I winked and skipped away, inwardly laughing at the confused whispers I left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is going to be great, I promise. Grate called and said that with the Titans referrals, all I would have to do is get some proper training and pass a test," I assured.

Bruce was silent on the other line for a few moments, and I chewed my lower lip.

"Bruce... I'm trying." I combed my hair out of my face, and leaned my head head back against the couch. "It's the police force. I'll be helping people, and getting rid of crime; it's the complete opposite of what I did before.

" _It's better than the pizza parlor_ ," he said. " _But, Nyx, you still have mug shots everywhere. If you walk into the station and stand too close to your poster, it's over."_

I took a deep breath through my nose, and glared at the wall in front of me. "I'll be careful, alright? I'll take down the posters before they notice, and everything will be fine."

" _And what about the villains? You're pretty famous on the other side_ ," he reminded. " _If they spot you-"_

"I don't understand it," I snapped. "You don't want me to get a normal job, but you don't want me to get a job where I'm helping people. If you have something in mind, just say it."

Bruce sighed. " _I told you the Justice League would welcome you. You could stay in Gotham, and continue your life here."_

In the reflection of the TV screen, I saw my eyes flash.

"Bruce," I said, "I owe you. You're like a father to me. You and Alfred are family. But I will not go against former friends and allies. It's dangerous; that Jinx girl is on the Villains Most Wanted still, and she was low class. I'd rather drop the grid than switch sides."

" _I trying to think of your future, Nyx."_

"Well I won't have a future if I'm seen helping the Justice League," I argued. "Why are you so against this?"

" _I'm not against it_ ," he stated. " _I'm wondering if you're really up for this. You still rely on your powers too much. If you were ever put into a situation, I don't think you could handle it."_

"Then why did you send me off?" I spluttered. "I told you that I would rather stay in Gotham with you."

" _This is a chance to prove yourself, Nyx_ ," Bruce repeated.

I stayed silent, glaring ahead of me. "You and your stupid tests. I get it; no matter how hard I try, you'll never trust me like you do the others. I'll always be the bad guy, won't I?"

 _"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have sent you to another city."_ And then he hung up.

Despite Bruce's warning, I entered the police station the next morning.

It was a typical setup, I suppose, with the lobby being a flutter of activity, and a front desk that had a glass shield.

I always thought that was a bit pathetic; the officers or bank tellers were protected, but left the citizens defenseless.

I think that's why I always targeted the big guys, back in the day. The weak are just that: weak. Defenseless. Boring.

The _strong_... they were the fun ones. Cops have guns, and it was always entertaining to watch them scramble around. Security guards weren't quite as fun, as they were pretty limited in their weapons and training.

Superheroes... they were a challenge. I love challenges. Impossible strength, impossible speed, unbreakable will. The fine line between heroism and villainess was uncrossable, and both sides did everything in their power to destroy the other.

I shook my head at my trailing thoughts, and stepped towards the front desk. On the wall behind the officer on duty was a WANTED board.

Names like Slade, Mumbo and Rex X were dominate, but villains from other cities appeared as well; Joker, Lex Luthor and Sinestro. Other world wide villains that I once called friends popped up as well. I didn't see myself, which I was thankful for, but I didn't let my gaurd down.

"My name is Nyx, and I have an appointment with Detective Carl Grate," I announced, standing tall like Bruce taught me.

Officer Jones, according to his name tag, looked up, and looked me up and down. "What's he want with a teenager?"

"A job offer," I stated, looking him up and down. "Can you just let him know I'm here?"

He sighed and picked up the cord phone. After speaking in a hushed tone, he raised his eyebrow at me and hung up. "I'll show you to his office."

He led me to the back rooms, and stopped at a door marked DET. GRATE. Jones left me there, heading back to the front desk.

I knocked lightly and when I was given the okay, I stepped inside. The office was small, the space claimed by a desk, computer, filing cabinets, an office chair, and two chairs that looked like they belonged in a hospital waiting room.

Grate sat in the office chair, and he motioned for me to take a seat across from him. The look he gave me wasn't kind.

"It feels like an interrogation, Detective," I laughed, attempting to ease my nerves. His eyes didn't waver, and my own hardened.

Bruce was against this. He could have told Robin, and the both of them could have already destroyed my chances.

Grates left hand was clearly visible on the desk, but his right was no where to be seen. My mind raced with the possibilities; gun. Taser. Heck, maybe even a cross or holy water. Not that it would work, but it wouldn't be the first time.

"Nyx, I have been informed of your... situation," he said carefully.

I tensed, and Grate seemed to notice. "If you've been completely informed, then you know-"

"That you've changed your ways, and the Titans are now your patrol officers," Grate finished with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure you saw that your name or picture is no where to be seen on our WANTED board. There's a reason for that.

"Nyx, I believe in second chances. Look at that Jinx girl; she's completely changed her game, and last I heard, her and Kid Flash were taking care of someone over in Europe." He sat forward, but I didn't let my gaurd down. "If you can swear to me that you're here to help, then I see no reason why I shouldn't give you a chance here. Of course, you'll be under close inspection for a while, but I will be the only aware of your past."

I wanted to tell him he was stupid. Jinx only switched sides because she fell in love. I switched sides because some karate master dressed as a bat made me. But that wasn't what baffled me; the only thing the guy knew about me was what I did in the past. He didn't know how I changed, or if I really changed at all.

"Let me get this straight," I said, flicking my hair over my shoulder, "you still want me to join the force? After everything I've done... you would still trust me enough to give me a chance?"

"Trust isn't given," he reminded, "it's earned. And apparently, you've earned te trust of the Titans _and_ Justice League. I would trust those guys in a heart beat. You, on the other hand... you're having a trial period, we'll call it. You earn my trust, and you can officially be on the force."

"How long will this trial period last?" I asked.

The detective was quiet for a moment as he studied me. "We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first part of my first day on the job, I did nothing but follow Detective Grate around the station. It was slow, and all the bad guys seemed to be either locked up, or taking a break.

The first three hours of the day had been filled with paper work, and things I had to know in order to take my test in three months. I had gawked at that, but apparently Bruce - or rather, Batman - had called and demanded that was a requirement.

He also called during lunch, proposing a deal.

"If you can pass the exam in three months without incident, you can stay in Jump City as long as you like," he said. "But if anything jeopardizes your identity, or if you fail... you join the League."

I had argued, but in the end, he won - like always.

After my phone call with Bruce, the other officers crowded around me, pestering me with questions.

"You're the girl that was at that ice cream parlor robbery, weren't you?" one asked.

"That Red X," another sighed. "He'll do anything for money."

"I wish I had been there," a guy muttered.

I shrank back in my chair, the proximity of everyone making me feel very claustrophobic. "Really, all I did was help a few people out," I insisted, but they wouldn't have it.

" _I_ heard the Teen Titans sent in a letter of recommendation," a girl muttered. "Which means she's probably a super under cover."

"You think so?" her friend asked in a whisper. "If that's the case, do you think they're expecting something to happen? Like... an alien invasion or something?"

I rolled my eyes, and eagerly went back to work when Grate said it was time.

Around three, when Grate was about to send me home, his phone rang.

"Detective Grate," he answered, and two seconds later, he threw the reciever down and grabbed his coat. "Let's go, Nyx," he shouted over his shoulder as he raced out.

I didn't question it, and raced out after him. The station was in a frenzy; people ran to their patrol cars and raced off without any explanation.

Grate made a beeline for a sleek black car, and I followed. The interior was black leather, and when he turned the ignition on, something like smooth jazz drizzled out of the speakers.

"What's going on?" I finally asked.

"Three fires on each end of the city," he explained in clipped tones.

"Isn't that a job for, oh I don't know, the fire department?" I asked, looking out the window to see three black clouds rising in the sky.

"Normally, yes," Grate nodded as he swerved around a corner. "But this isn't normal. H.I.V.E Five was spotted. The Titans are after them now."

"I still don't see why-"

"They weren't alone. Some new guy we've never seen was left behind, and it's our job to make sure he doesn't do anything." Grate slammed on his brakes as we reached our destination. "As much as I trust those kids, they're still that: kids."

"Don't let Robin hear you say that," I muttered, and clambered out of the car.

The building was engulfed with orange flames, and black smoke made it impossible to see the top. The police had to of split up to go to the seperate buildings, because the people here now was hardly a fraction of the entire station.

Firemen had hoses pointed at the building, and people gathered around. Several families looked panicked, and I saw a little girl in bunny slippers.

"Detective," I started, "what kind of building is this?"

"Apartment complex," he answered. "One of the biggest in the city."

"Is everyone out of there?" I asked. "They can't just start dousing the place with people still inside."

"I'm sure they've done all they can," he assured. "But right now, we have to find the guy responsible."

I lifted my sunglasses and kept my eyes on the windows, searching for anything that would show someone left behind. _There_. With my demonic eyes, I could see through the smoke, and nearly at the top was a small teddy bear being ferociously waved out of a window.

"There's someone up there!" I raced to a nearby fireman, and shook him. "Sir, there's a kid up there!"

He shook me off, glaring. "Listen, nobody here is missing anybody. Everyone's out."

"Idiot," I growled, and turned back to Grate. "Back when I was for the other side, I had one rule: kids were a no. Adults were fine, but anyone younger than me I didn't touch. You want a reason to trust me? Watch."

I glanced around to make sure everyone's attention was on the fire, then shed my jacket. My wings bristled at the heat, but I ignored it and took off. The smoke covered me, and I dove into the window.

A little girl around five or six (heck, maybe she was three) had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blonde hair was knotted and resembled a birds nest. Her nightgown was covered with ash, and when she tackled me with a hug, I knew I would be covered as well.

"Hi, Sweetie," I cooed. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Emma," she sniffled. "Are you an angel?"

I chuckled. "Kind of."

She looked confused, but I scooped her up into my arms and stepped up to the window ledge.

"Well, well, well," I heard, and whirled around to see a familiar face. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Not now, Flare," I spat.

"Why not?" she asked. "Afraid I'll mess up your new image?"

"The only thing being messed up today is your hair." It sounded dumb, but her firey hair was the source of her power. At the end of each strand of her dark brow hair was a small spark, and that small light times a thousand made her entire head look as if it were on fire. Her red halter top dress ended mid thigh, on the style of cheesey flames. Her dark skin is what made the look work. As much as I hated to admit it, she was gorgeous, and gave off the sexy biker vibe.

"Oh, Nyx," she sighed. "You should know better by now. You're darkness, and I am light. It's no contest on who would win."

"Wanna bet?" I growled. The only thing holding me back wasn't Bruce's words, but Emma clutching to my shirt. She looked terrified, and I had to get her out of here before something happened.

"Miss Angel?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back, playing along to ease her nerves.

"You can beat her up, if you want," she told me. Her eyes held so much innocence in that sentence, that I bust up laughing.

"I think I should get you to safety first," I giggled.

"You need a child's permission now?" Flare cackled.

"Of course." I winked at Emma and after waving in a toodle-loo fashion, I dove out the window.

Emma shrieked in what sounded like glee, but I held her face against my chest to protect her from the wind. I spread my wings to catch the breeze, and gently glided to the ground. We landed next to Grate, who had found a less crowded area in between the fire trucks.

Grate handed me my jacket, which I draped over my shoulders, not bothering putting my arms through.

"Emma, where's your mom?" I asked, setting the girl down.

"I don't have one," she said, "but Auntie's at work."

"Did she leave you by yourself?" I asked, shocked when Emma nodded.

"She always does. I'm a big girl." The innocence was back, and I couldn't get mad - not now, not at her.

"Uh, Emma," Grate said, kneeling down to her level. "How old are you?"

"Five," she answered.

I gritted my teeth. "You find her aunt, and hold her until I talk to her," I stated. "There's an old friend I have to deal with in there."

Grate took Emma's hand, and didn't protest, which surprised me.

"Wait, Miss Angel!"

I thought about correcting her, but I liked the name. "Yeah?"

"Kick her butt." Emma grinned, and I smiled back.

"Sure, kid," I promised. After hesitating, I took off my glasses and handed them to her. "Watch over these for me, 'kay?" I turned to Grate who looked unsure. "You may not trust me yet," I told him, "but I trust you. Cover me?"

"Is the super up there?" he asked, and I nodded. "Friend of yours?"

"You know the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?' That's her." I paused. "Except, we never really liked each other." I turned to Emma, who was clutching at Grates leg. "Do you want to see an angel in action?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Get her!" she cheered.

I smiled wickedly as my long black sword materialized in my hands. It's dark light illuminated with fear, and for a moment, I relished in the feel of holding my weapon, _Sicarius_.

I took to the sky, my coat falling to the ground, determined to get Flare out of my new city.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was only half completed before shoved onto the back burner.**

* * *

Much like Batman, I preferred to do my work in the shadows. The darkness was my friend, and thanks to being half demon, I had learned to control it, to a point.

People assume shadows are a given; the outline of a person, and only appear against the light. But they're so much more than that. Shadows reflect our personal demons, and to us, they are alive. They're haunting and make us relive our dark past at the worst possible times.

Back before my miraculous change of sides, I was feared. People assumed that because I was half demon, half angel, I had knowledge, and could pick out the good and bad experiences a person has had.

They aren't far off. By hiding in the shadows, I have learned to communicate with them. The shadows tell me whatever I wish; they're my own personal spies, and _that's_ how I know exactly what to do. That's how I discover secrets burried under years of hiding. That's how I find the deepest fears of my enemies, and use it against them.

When Flare made her jab about the light beating the dark, she wasn't wrong. Even the smallest spark can bring hope to anyone. Children love nightlights because it's something to battle the darkness. The war of light versus dark has been waging since the dawn of time, with light always on top.

I have many names, and people seem to forget that. I have been referred to as an Angelic Demon, Demonic Angel, Heavens Devil, Hell's Angel... the list never ends. People assume the demon genes take over the angel ones, but like darkness and light, the fight of Heaven and Hell has a very predictable outcome.

The angelic blood in my system fights the demonic, and that is what gives me a sense of right and wrong. Not a conscience, but something similar. This, and the fact that my angel mother dropped me off on Azarath to be raised by the monks is what makes me want to be a good person, and what convinced me to join the good guys.

Like Raven, however, my father is a powerful demon, ranking with Trigon. My father managed to get to my dreams, and show me who I was. He showed my limitations, and taught me how to conquer. He doesn't take home the 'father-of-the-year award,' and he never will, but he did teach me and nurture me the only way a demon knows how.

That's how I became rebellious. That's why I ran away to the Earth Plane, and began my life as a villain. I made friends, allies, and enemies.

Flare started as an alley, and maybe I once considered her a friend. But once you rat someone out to the police, it kind of ruins the relationship. We would still collaborate on certain projects, but only when everyone else was busy or in jail, which was a lot more often than it sounds.

The oncoming fight would almost certainly blow my cover. But if I didn't end it here, the news would spread, and the entire villainess world would know of my switch. Besides, Grate said he wanted her out of here, and the Titans were busy with the H.I.V.E.

This was my opportunity to prove myself, to really show that I had changed sides. Every hero had their moment, and even though I wasn't exactly 'hero material' I still had to take my chance.

If I did this right, Grate would trust me, and it would be easier to join the police and be a detective, like Bruce. Robin and the Titans would stop keeping such close tabs on me, and I could breathe. Bruce would be sure that I could do this, and that I wasn't temped to runaway, after all the work he put into me.

I crashed through a window, my wings spread menacingly and my eyes glowing bright, no longer hiding behind shaded lenses.

Flare hadn't moved, and I dreaded to think why.


	8. Chapter 8

**This was designed for a later chapter I had planned in my head. Unfortunately, as you can see, it never got it's spotlight.**

* * *

I trudged into the penthouse suite, my feet hurting and head pounding.

Today had been a drag. Undercover work had sounded exciting, at first. But I only dealt with low class criminals, while those Titans had the real fun.

I slid off my trench coat, sighing as my small wings unfolded. I landed on the couch with a soft thud and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep. I didn't work tomorrow; I could sleep as long as I wanted to, and no one could stop me.  
"I thought I recognized you."

I didn't move. The voice was familiar, although I wasn't sure why. I kept my eyes closed and forced myself to relax.

"You might have me confused with someone else," I said. "I don't know enough people to be recognized."

"The wings give you away, Nyx." There was movement behind me, and I shot up, my black sword materializing in my hand.

It was the guy who robbed the ice cream parlor last week. His face was hidden by his mask, so I couldn't see his features, but his hands were held up in surrender.

"Whoa there, Angel," he chuckled. "I only want to talk."

"Normally, people call first," I said.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote.**

 **Like I said, this story is up for adoption. If you choose to adopt it, you do not have to follow what I have written. These chapters are simply to give you inspiration, so you can do what you want with them.**

 **If you're interested, PM me!**


End file.
